First Dance
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: After years of waiting, it's time for Ash and Misty's first dance. Please R&R. (Re-uploaded because the editing went weird).


**Hello :) Me again for yet another oneshot. This one is mostly Pokeshipping but with WishfulShipping and ReplacementShipping too (May x Tracey). I hope you enjoy :) **

**Ages:**

**Ash: 15**

**Misty: 15**

**Iris: 15**

**Cilan: 17**

**May: 14**

**Tracey: 16**

**Brock: 20**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and all rights of this particular song go to Justin Bieber.**

* * *

It was a very exciting day for our heroes. They had all been invited to a party at Professor Oak's. The lab had been filled with balloons and many colourful and different eye-catching, shiny decorations. In the corner there was a table filled with all kinds of party food and drink while a DJ was playing songs in the other corner. His loud voice echoed through the room as he asked everyone to pair up, as it was time for a nice slow song to dance to. Tracey Sketchit took his girlfriend, May's hand and asked her for this dance. Cilan's pale cheeks had turned very red as his asked his best friend to do him the honors Of course, Iris was delighted and took his arm happily. Last but not least was Ash, who was looking around to ask his best friend. He spotted a flash of orange in the distance and nervously stumbled over to it.

'Hey Mist.' his voice shook with nerves.  
Her beautiful eyes lit up as she saw him.  
Was he going to ask her to dance?  
'Have you got someone to dance with?' he asked cautiously.  
Misty shook her head sadly before gesturing to him.  
'Me?' asked Ash, pointing to himself. 'Oh no…' he swallowed before risking it. 'Seeing as were both alone I don't suppose...'  
Misty cut him off by grabbing his hand.  
'You think we should dance?' she asked, thrilled.  
Ash turned pink but nodded at her.  
Misty grinned and nodded confirmation. The boy led his girl to a non crowded spot and put his hands lightly on her waist as the DJ's voice boomed around the room.  
'Fella's, this is the moment you've been waiting for.' he began. 'Ladies, I know your ready. You never forget your first dance! Sing it JB!'  
Just then a slow song came on and a boy's voice filled the room.

_I close my eyes;_  
_I see me and you at the prom._  
_We've both been waiting so long,_  
_For this day to come,_  
_And now that it's here let's make it special..._

Ash closed his eyes as he and Misty began dancing slowly. Deep down, they both had been waiting for this moment for years.

_I can deny..._  
_There's so many thoughts on my mind..._

Yes, his head was filled with thoughts; all involving the red head that had her arms around his neck. He felt a weird clenching in his heart. Was he…enjoying this?

_The DJ's playin my favourite song,_  
_Ain't no chaperones..._

Ash opened one of his chocolate orbs. His mother or Professor Oak were nowhere in sight, thank goodness.

_This could be the night of your dreams..._

Ash didn't know about Misty, but this was the night of his dreams.

_If you give, give your first dance to me._  
_Cuz I promise I'll be gentle,_  
_I know we gotta do it slowly..._

Gently, Ash moved his hand and softly started stroking her hip with his thumb.

_If you give, give your first dance to me,_  
_I'm gon' cherish every moment,_  
_Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime..._

Tonight was a moment that Ash was going to cherish for the rest of his life; he was dancing with the girl he loved.

_I couldn't ask for more;_  
_We're rocking back and fourth,_  
_Under the disco ball,_  
_Were not the only ones on the floor._

Ash opened another eye to watch his friends happily dancing with each other. He couldn't help but notice Cilan and Iris who had deep blushes on their faces while their lips were locked. His eyes moved to his two other friends, May and Tracey. The girl had her head deep in his neck as he stroked her soft brown locks. Ash closed his eyes and concentrated on the girl before him.

_I can't deny; there's so many thoughts on my mind._  
_The DJ's playin' my favourite song,_  
_Now were all alone;_  
_Here's our opportunity..._

Ash opened both eyes to look at Misty. She had a, dare he say it? A love struck expression. He took a deep, nervous breath and pulled her closer so she was deep in his chest.

_If you give, give the first dance to me,_  
_Cuz I promise I'll be gentle,_  
_I know we gotta do it slowly..._

Suddenly Misty looked deep into his eyes. It felt like he had seen into her mind. For a moment, he felt she loved him back.

_If you give, give your first dance to me,_  
_I'm gon' cherish every moment,_  
_It only happens once, once in a lifetime._

Ash smiled at Misty and she returned the gesture, her eyes shining. He pushed her back slightly but only so he could gaze into her beautiful eyes. Ash pushed a lock of ginger hair behind her ear as he sang along.

_Everybody says that we look cute together..._

Ash's mind flipped back to the many times where people have asked if they were a couple.

_Let's make this a night the two of us remember._

Ash began stroking her blushing cheek with his thumb.

_No people around to see us dancing close,_  
_I'm telling you our parents with never know..._

Ash bought his face closer to Misty's as he heard that line and touched his nose gently to hers.

_Before the lights go out and the music turns off,_  
_Now's the perfect time for me to taste your lipgloss..._

Ash took this opportunity to lovingly lock his lips to hers. Much to his surprise, Misty returned the kiss with just as much passion and emotion.

_Your glass slippers in my hand right here,_  
_We'll make it before the clock strikes nine..._

Just as they pulled away, the clock struck nine exactly. The couple leaned in for yet another, longer kiss as the chorus started.

_If you give, give the first dance to me,_  
_I promise I'll be gentle,_  
_I know we gotta do it slowly._  
_If you give, give the first dance to me._  
_I'm gon' cherish every moment, it only happens once, once in a lifetime._

Suddenly the DJ's voice boomed across the room, interrupting Ash and Misty from their lingering kiss.  
`You've only got one chance for your first dance... So take advantage of the slow dance! Yeah, man!'

_If you give, give the first dance to me,_  
_I'm gon' cherish every moment, cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime..._

As the song came to an end, Misty wrapped her arms round Ash's neck and surprised him with a forceful kiss on the lips. Of course, he gladly returned this gesture.

Brock sighed as he noticed every dancing couple in the room was engaged a kiss.  
'Why must I be the one with out someone to kiss?!'  
And with that, he went back to dancing with Croagunk.

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) I've still got two more oneshots to upload which should be up soon. I wrote them at night so they may be sloppy :) I'll try and write a WishfulShippy one tonight too :) Thanks for reading an supporting. Only 11 days until Black and White 2 are out! xD**

**Thanks again :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to train her Garchomp xD Later Twerps! ;P **


End file.
